1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleaning device for a belt sander. In particular, the invention relates to a cleaning pad that is hinged to the cover of a portable belt sander and which can be pressed against the sanding belt to clean it of accumulated sawdust and debris.
2. The Prior Art
When using a belt sander, the sanding belt often becomes clogged with sawdust and/or other debris, which makes the belt less efficient for sanding. It is therefore necessary to periodically clean the belt during use.
Several attempts have been made to construct cleaners for belt sanders. U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,939 to Simpson et al. discloses a wide belt sander cleaning device comprising a frame connected to the sander and supporting a rubber cleaning block. The block is moved into position against the sanding belt by a mechanism on the frame to rub off any accumulated sawdust. The device is hydraulically operated. U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,323 to Smith discloses another belt cleaner for a wide belt sander comprising a frame mounted to the top roller of the belt sander which pushes a cleaning block into contact with the belt when cleaning is desired.
While these cleaners are suitable for wide belt free standing sanders, they cannot be used on portable belt sanders as they are too cumbersome. A solution to this problem is to use a separate cleaning block that is pressed against the belt when cleaning is desired. However, this requires the user to bring the block with them and to have it handy during use.